


Because Of You (I Never Stray Too Far From the Sidewalk

by makemelovely



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena knows Kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: She's looking at you with her big blue eyes, and they're angry. They look like they've come alive with electricity, whipping around in a frenzy. You speak. "Lena," Her eyes cut you down with a single blow.





	

You find her on a dark street, walking quickly while looking around to make sure nobody is following her. Or, more accurately, that you are not following her.

You fly down behind her, taking quick steps that are much too fast for any human. That's kind of the point though, you think bitterly. You aren't human and this is why she doesn't want you. She's getting faster, eager to leave you behind. Leave this whole mess behind.

You listen to her heart beat, the soothing thud as it hits against her ribs. You suddenly think that this is abnormal. Nobody else could hear her heart from this far away. No human could hear that three blocks away a middle-aged man snores loudly beside his husband.

Even she could not hear the beat of your Alien heart.

Your mind flashes to blonde hair, and cat green eyes looking at you over expensive sunglasses. You remember drinking orange juice in her kitchen before dropping the glass when she shoves her tongue into your mouth.

You flinch when you come back to yourself. You almost ran into her. You reach out, impulsively. You let your warm fingers wrap around her cold wrist and you whip her around to face you. You mouth is dry, you realize when she looks at you.

She's looking at you with her big blue eyes, and they're angry. They look like they've come alive with electricity, whipping around in a frenzy. You speak. "Lena," Her eyes cut you down with a single blow.

"I don't want to hear it, Kara." She snaps, her red lips drawn into a line.

You feel your eyes drop to her lips, remembering moments when you were kissing her in the rain or under a street lamp.

"Please," you beg her.

Her eyes glitter wickedly and you know what she's going to say. "No, Kara. Or should I say Supergirl?" She spits the words out bitterly, the way she says it stings your skin like poison.

"Lena," You step closer, until you are sharing the same air as her. "I love you." The words hang out into the air awkwardly.

She looks into your eyes, and hope ignites in your chest. Until she says those words. "I can't." She leaves you standing there, tears pooling in your eyes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If I could (then I would)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319658) by [Unstoppable4ce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppable4ce/pseuds/Unstoppable4ce)




End file.
